The present invention relates in general to cooking devices and, in particular, to a new and useful sandwich oven which provides a plurality of sandwich molds into which a sandwich assembly consisting, for example, of two pieces of bread with a filling therebetween, can be positioned. Resistive heating elements are provided in each of the molds for branding each sandwich prepared with a selected mark such as a disc shape or desired Trademark.